


葬礼

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 愿逐月华流照君 [1]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 苏中, 黑三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 星际AU苏露同体设定





	葬礼

“帝国的子民们，今天，我们怀着同样沉重的心情，来缅怀伟大的布拉金斯基将军。我们赢得了战役，却失去了英雄…”

伊利亚双臂环胸看着这一场令人潸然泪下的演说。

关于自己的，葬礼致辞。

十年前和阿尔弗雷德在一起的时候，他说，他的葬礼，想要一片温暖的原野，想要所有来参加葬礼的人他都能叫出名字，想要所有人热热闹闹的把他埋葬，要他的墓前铺满腥红的玫瑰花，凌厉，妖冶。

可是阿尔弗雷德把他的墓碑立在冰冷的皇家墓园，那些他讨厌的面孔一个接一个的出现，华丽的辞藻、故作矫情的语气，涂上皇室家徽的战舰环绕着偌大的会场，他的棺椁通体漆黑，被遍地雪白的矢车菊簇拥着，还是那么的孤单。

原来我想要的，始终没有得到。

 

出乎意料的，在很久之后，伊利亚才看到王耀一身黑衣来到那块气派的墓碑前，手里俨然是一支玫瑰花。他登场的顺序和淡漠的表情，就像是原本想要去参加某场盛大的宴会结果却被人拉来参加一场不认识的人的葬礼一样——不情不愿。

伊利亚同样像是被硬拉来的宾客一样淡漠，看到王耀的时候，他本以为已经不存在了的心脏毫无征兆的抽搐起来，撕扯着他的神经，提醒着他的存在。

 

他可爱的情人在他死后，在这场葬礼之前，去了很多地方，有些伊利亚是知道的——他们第一次一起吃饭的学校餐厅，他给他买第一件礼物的商店，他最喜欢的甜品店……

但很多地方伊利亚都不知道——早已荒废的球场，甚至是废弃的矿坑，查封许久的大楼…

王耀到这些地方时从不说话，总是一个人站很久很久，最后在他目光的落点处，放上一支血红的玫瑰花。

王耀的那支红玫瑰和清一色的矢车菊格格不入，有人认出这是布拉金斯基将军的情人，倒也没说什么，只是落在娇小的东方人身上，那种带一点傲慢的悲悯目光让伊利亚不耐——悲悯这种情绪，从来都是只有置身高处的人才有资格表露。

 

阿尔弗雷德在他们之间长达十年之久的冷战以他的死亡为结束后，对于以往的那些恩怨倒是非常意外的只字不提，仿佛过去的诋毁和攻讦，都已经随着他的死亡烟消云散。

这个一向任性自大的幼稚鬼在这件事上竟然有了几分胜者的大度。

尽管阿尔弗雷德不提，但是人们心下都知道这只是活人给予死者的哀荣，伊利亚的名声可远没有这么好——名门之后、仕途顺利，恃强凌弱、刻意打压同级，与固守贵族利益的守旧党来往密切。并且众所周知，伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德水火不容。

在帝国皇太子不知所踪，第二顺位的继承人阿尔弗雷德上位之后，等着看他的笑话的人不计其数，偏偏他在这个时候死了。

如果他还活着，人们大可对他，对这个姓氏随意诋毁，嗤之以鼻，可是他死了，忽然就占据了一个无比重要的位置——帝国保留了布拉金斯基的议席，保留了封地，布拉金斯基荣华如故，甚至比以往伊利亚在时更盛几分。

 

伊利亚站在自己的身后——

嘛，他们还给我做了一个这么丑的雕像。

他端详着黑发的小情人那张称得上素面朝天的脸，自从人类开启宇宙纪元以来，人种之间的划分已经不再明显，像王耀这样的纯种亚裔，在全人类中的比例不到万分之一。

他已经有很久很久没有认真的看过这个人的脸了。

他曾经那么痴迷的眉眼，曾经细细碾过的红唇，却也是曾经刀剑相对拳脚相加的人呐。

柔和的目光细细的描摹着眼前人的眉眼唇鼻，触及那干涩的嘴唇，乌黑的眼眶和止不住颤抖的指尖。琥珀色的瞳孔一眼望不到底，溢满看不穿的情绪。

 

王耀忽然觉得有一双猩红的眼睛闪了闪，黑白画像上的伊利亚面无表情，明明被重新着色为暗色的眼睛，却仍然让人觉得像是可以渗出血来。他脱下皮质的黑色手套，弯腰把那朵玫瑰放在了墓碑前。

王耀用力的抬起头来，目光在同一点交汇。他听见轻轻的一句对不起。

伊利亚在王耀的身后，他想要伸出手去接过那朵玫瑰，最终却还是放下，看着那朵猩红的玫瑰花无力的落在雪白的矢车菊丛里。

 

吵吵嚷嚷的声音忽然强行插入了画面，就像是一场静默的古典音乐会出现了锯木声一样刺耳。伊利亚低头避过那人的视线，自嘲的想着，即使已经是个不存在的人，对于琼斯的厌恶却仍旧无法消除。

金发蓝眼的皇帝陛下结束了他的演讲，一改那副严肃悲壮的腔调，温柔的为憔悴的王耀带上手套，自然地揽着东方人纤细的腰肢离开了这里。王耀似乎是倦了，乖顺的靠着阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，为了让王耀不被打扰，阿尔弗雷德特地吩咐不用行礼，就这么悄无声息的登上了他那艘华丽的过分的皇家战舰。

 

“陛下对这位可真是温柔体贴呢。”

紫眸的男人端着一杯香槟，在手上晃了很久，最终还是一滴没动，视线一直放在琥珀色的液体上，软糯的声音满是温柔。

托里斯不管看了这张脸多少次，在伊万面前还是难以自抑的颤抖，就像从前在伊利亚面前那样。除了那双眼睛，伊万和伊利亚简直是一个模子刻出来的。这位从前在伊利亚的光环下寂寂无名的布拉金斯基家族的私生子，原本这辈子都应该被家族雪藏，兴许连这个姓氏都不能拥有。现在家族无人可用，商讨之后竟把他从流放之地调回来，连带着伊利亚的位子，伊利亚的旧部也一并交给了伊万，其中就包括托里斯。

“是啊，毕竟陛下和王少校从学生时代就是朋友，关心是应该的。”

“朋友啊……”伊万露出了一个称得上天真纯良的笑容，就像一个孩童一样，毫不掩饰自己的渴望。

真好呢，我也想要朋友呢。

不知道是不是托里斯的错觉，他在那一刻仿佛看到的是从前那双冷酷的红瞳，无机质的晶体一样，不该是人类会拥有的一双眼睛。


End file.
